


The Grave is Not Yet

by Cimorene105



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, I'm noticing a trend, Justice for Jussipo, M/M, here it is gang, we all know how it should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Jussipo deserves to live.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 222





	The Grave is Not Yet

Lavinia rounded the corner with Tiuri, weakly laughing her triumph and holding his shoulder for support - just his shoulder, because she was fine, honest she was. She could handle herself without toppling over.

Tiuri stopped suddenly, and Lavinia almost toppled over onto the flagstones anyway. Their friends were all huddled on the floor near a window around a familiar mop of black hair.  


"No," Tiuri moaned as he registered Jussipo's coughing and weak breathing. Lavinia swayed on her feet, willing herself to stay upright even as her supportive knight left her to kneel with their friends.

"We beat him, didn't we?" Jussipo asked once he could speak.

Tiuri fought back his tears to reassure his friend, "How could we not?"

Jussipo laughed and almost sent himself into another coughing fit.

Lavinia wouldn't stand for this, literally or figuratively. She knew she could heal people, but she didn't know how much energy she had left in her. "Stand back," Lavinia warned as she finally allowed herself a controlled topple. She landed on her hands and knees next to the young man who looked kind of like she felt. "I'm going to heal you," Lavinia tried to convince them all, especially herself. "You're going to live." If she said it with enough conviction, maybe it would be true.

Lavinia placed her hand on Jussipo's cheek and closed her eyes. The air around the wounded teenager began to glow weakly, spluttering with the ebbing of Lavinia's taxed powers. "Come on," she muttered to herself. Stubbornness was a trait Lavinia prided herself on, and she used it now so she could give her all to save her new friend. He deserved to live and she would make it happen. She would.

As Lavinia's determination grew, so did her power. It swelled out of her and swirled in the now-familiar circle pattern to encompass Jussipo's body.  


The lines on Jussipo's forehead smoothed over as he felt the peace of white magic surround him and dull his pain. He drew in a deep sigh and fell asleep, lulled under by the exhaustion and magic combining in his veins.

Lavinia wasn't far behind on the trip to unconsciousness. She pitched forward next to Jussipo, only spared from smacking her forehead on the sharp sill beneath by his jerkined shoulder.

Silence reigned amongst the shocked teens and their preteen squire. Their two friends had just passed out, but they would probably both live. Still, it couldn't be comfortable to be laying on the paving stones. They weren't even comfortable to sit on.

"Uh, I suppose we ought to move them?" suggested Arman hesitantly to the group. "Did the King grant us quarters for the night?" This he directed to Tiuri.  


Tiuri blinked, his frozen tears escaping in the confusion. He met Foldo's eyes across from him, wondering if he was seeing a pale reflection of his own tears. Tiuri cleared his throat. "Yeah, but it's on the other side from here. How do we get them there?"

After a few minutes of brainstorming, an attempt to form a human chain with two members being undead weight, and finally the asking of a household servant for help, a wheelbarrow was procured, as well as an extra pair of hands to help transport the two teens in their stupor.

***  


Jussipo awoke to the tacky feeling of his hair plastered sweatily to his neck, contradicted by the sweet sensation of a finger stroking it in place where it stuck.

"Gerroffme, Fol," he grumbled, waving a heavy hand in that direction. Why were his hands so heavy?

"God's pants, you're alive," came a voice that was only a little too watery to be Foldo's. This was accompanied by a large, warm hand covering just about half Jussipo's face in a way that was probably supposed to be affectionate but also managed to half-cover his nose.

"Course 'm alive. Can't get rid of me that easily." Jussipo managed to pry open one eye, then the other. "How's Lavinia? She looked about as pale as someone who's been stabbed - and I should know."

Foldo gave a strangled scoff-laugh. "Still asleep."

Piak nudged his fist against his older brother's cheek to announce his presence, so as not to be ignored. "Hey," he teased, "I can't believe you let Foldo touch your hair! You must be in  _ loooove  _ with him!"

Jussipo rolled his eyes at his Personal Annoyance™ and rebutted, "If I'd the strength, I'd come up there and swat that empty head of yours, Piak." He flopped his neck over to shyly look up at his smirking boyfriend. He could feel the blush rise in his cheeks as he admitted, "But you're not wrong."

Piak recoiled in horror, a disgusted look scrunching his face in a way that looked quite painful. "Ew, gross! I hope I never fall in love!"

Jussipo grinned evilly at his little brother. "Well, I hope you do," he countered. "It's nice to have someone around who doesn't mind my singing. Prepare yourselves to hear a lot more from this grand bard."

There was a collective groan to signify the rest of the party's presence, accompanied by one quiet, stifled, gay snicker.


End file.
